Classes
Classes of War Barbarian: 'In Qin'ae, the Barbarian'' (or Yěmán rén) is considered to be a foreigner. Their unorthadox methods of fighting has led them to conquering the Yellow River Valley at least once and starting a dynasty. Those barbarians that conquered did become civilized. The Barbarian class, however is represented by barbarians and untrained fighters that tap into their emotions. These usually come from outside the borders of the Middle Kingdom. In the lands of the Middle Kingdom, the Barbarian has access to a number of totems he can use for battle and adventure, as addition to his rage powers. '''Fighter: Like in any culture, the fighter is an important martial artist. Fighters amongst the Middle Kingdom typically use pikes for long range combat, and swords for short range. Fighters are typically equipped with lamellar armor, a long shield, and train for speed and manueverability on the battlefield. They also specialize in ranged combat (Artillery). Fighters look to the Yellow Emperor for many of their inventions in the Art of Warfare (armor, heavy boots, training, fighting arts, etc.). In the Eastern Isles, fighters are known as ashigaru ''and ''Bushi. Monks: Monks fit the oriental setting better than the occidental setting. Monks study the oriental martial arts, typically called Kung Fu by occidentals. However, there are a variety of oriental martial arts ready for use from Utimate Combat. Monks are known as y''amabushi'' and sohei in the Eastern Isles. Rangers: '''Although not usually found in Oriental Settings in battle, except perhaps as long range artillerists. Adventuring rangers handle the bow quite effectively, but it was some time that crossbows were made and used. '''Cavaliers: Cavaliers are usually represented by generals. Although they road horses and wore the armor, the Cavaliers used strategy. Cavaliers in the Eastern Isles, however, are known as Samurai. Magus: Magi spend much of their time traveling the world, learning whatever martial or arcane secrets they can find. They might spend months learning a new sword-fighting style from a master warrior, while simultaneously moonlighting in the local library, poring through tomes of ancient lore. Most who take this path dabble in all sorts of lore, picking up anything that might aid them in their search for perfection. Classes of Devotion The Cleric: '''Clerics represent the Buddhist religion and Confucian philosophy, and may also represent the Tao as well. Buddhist clerics are of the Theravada and Mahayana traditions, but mostly represent the Mahayanas. They are typically known as monks and they do shave their heads spear bald. Buddhist saints represented are usually Guan Yin, Bodhidarma, and Sun Wongkong. Clerics of Confucian philosophy are like the Pharasees, but they preach about and represent the Mandate of Heaven and typically represent the Celestial Bureaucracy (the Immortal Emperor, and the Jade Emperor are representatives). Clerics of the Tao teach balance in all things and strive to find balance. '''The Oracle: Oracles represent the Ancestor gods and the Taoist religion. Often called diviners, oracles represent the Ancestors -- both the Ancestral gods (like Nu Wa, Haung-di, Ti, and Shen Long), the dragons, and the Tao. Oracles often tell the people when to plant, when to water, and when to sacrifice. They can also tell when the dragons and spirits are playful, lazy, or angry. Oracles of the Tao usually uses the I Ching ''for some of their divinations. In the Eastern Isles, oracles were typically female and are typically very young and virgins. They were called the miko. '''The Inquisitor: '''The Inquisitor fits with the Confucian religion, but can represent any number of Chinese philosophies (especially Legalism). This was the era of the Hundred Schools. Classes of Sorcery '''Alchemist:' Eastern Alchemy has a long tradition. Many Alchemists often seek the secrets of Immortality and the secrets of Life. Later on, some alchemists will discover the secret of death (gunpowder). Alchemists are greatly respected for their inventions and their chemical concoctions. Sorcerer: Sorcerers in Qin'ae, called wushi, are capable of casting spells of magic, usually through improvisation rather than study. Sorcerers are considered to be strange, with otherworldly powers. Such people are given respect by the peasants, while the nobility may find their powers to be entertaining. Most sorcerers have the Oriental Dragon, Shadow, Elemental (there are - 5 -; Earth, Water, Wood, Fire, and Metal), Fey, Arcane, Imperious, and Destiny bloodlines. Thanks to tatooing amongst the Qin, tattooed sorcerers are also uncommon. They often cover themselves with tattoos of sacred dragons and koi, so that they can draw on the powers of protection. Summoners: 'Summoners are found in Oriental Lands and are known as the ''zhàohuàn shī. ''Summoners may be mistrusted. The Eidolons they summon are typically confused with zombies and or ogres (oni). They often meet hostility so they typically practice their magics of conjuration away from the populace. Summoners are considered to be evil by superstitious peasants. '''Wizard: '''Wizards are known as ''wu jen. They are beings with mysterious powers who learn from spirits. They exert power over the elements and the spirits in order to form spells. And in order to maintain their powers, they have to abide certain taboos. Classes of Business '''Rogue: Rogues in the Middle Kingdom were not treated with respect. Highwaymen, vagabonds, and other theives were typically caught and punished with grave punishments. Sometimes they were branded with hot irons, sometimes they were banished from the country, and other times they might be beheaded. Still, rogues operated in the Middle Kingdom and are just as capable as their occidental counterparts. Non-adventuring rogues would often become merchants. Merchants are also disrespected in Middle Kingdom society, but not as much as practicing theives and vagabonds. Bards: Song and dance, performing was important in society. Bards would train in music schools, acrobats in acrobatic schools, and actors in theater schools. Some were loremasters, others were performers. Classes of Cause and Effect Psion: A master of the mind, a seeker of knowledge of psionics. Psions are scattered all over, taking the secrets of the Law of Attraction, or the Law of Cause and Effect; to it's utmost potential. They are a puzzling group. Classes of Secrets Kineticist: Unlike the usual kineticist of the Psion persuasion, these "benders" of the four elements and of the aether fit very well in the Orient Setting. The secrets of bending is usually wrapped up in martial rituals. Of the five elements of bending, however, the rarest is aether bending in the Qin'ae Empire. Mediums: While a more western asian art, the mediums of the East are connected to the religion of Ancestor Worship and the kami centered religion of Shinto. The mediums of the East are better respected than the ones near the city of Phaeselis. Some mediums actually double dip into the Oracle class. Mesmerists: Are hardly found in Qin'ae. Largely feared because they can potentially mesmerize the Emperor of all Qin'ae; mesmerists are forced to study in secret and underground. The fear was valid, a mesmerist mesmerized one of the emperors at the time of the first Dynasty. Occultists: '''Occultists fit into the setting and are found mostly in the Eastern Isles. There, they work with tsukumogami, or the kami of tool. Some are found in Qin'ae and aren't thought of too much of a threat like mesmerists. '''Psychics: Psychics are found in Qin'ae, and unlike in Phaeselis, are given some accordance of respect. Most psychics are Buddhists or Taoists, and have been known to dip into the wizard class if the latter. Some may even dip into the monk class if they are buddhists, or the other way around. Spiritualists: Spirtualists are found in Qin'ae, and their unusual way of dealing with the dead reminds the populace of the undead ghouls. Category:Player's Guide Category:Classes